1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a program installation method for installing programs, a program installation system, a program executing apparatus, and a storage medium thereof, and more particularly to a program installation method, program installation system, program executing apparatus, and storage medium thereof having functions for preventing interference with existing programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
Higher security apparatuses are required in fields such as electronic commercial transactions. Particularly for program executing apparatuses running programs, a plurality of application programs can be freely installed in order to allow the installation of programs and the execution of installed programs.
Apparatuses in which an operating system or the like performs memory management have functions for performing resource management of the working memory region, but do not have functions for checking whether the newly installed program will interfere with other programs.
A problem with the conventional art is that even if installed programs perform an analysis or the like of the other programs, they cannot check for interference. Consequently, the installation of new programs on apparatuses having high-security programs installed has to be prohibited.
For example, an apparatus comprising an electronic money processing program for electronic commercial transactions includes security data such as a code key in its data. When a fraudulent program is installed, this fraudulent program may rewrite or read the security data. For this reason, once a high-security program is installed, the installation of other programs is prohibited.
However, it is desirable to have a plurality of programs operating on a single apparatus. When installation is prohibited, new programs must use another apparatus, which this is wasteful. For example, in the field of electronic commercial transactions, it is impossible to respond to requests for handling a plurality of applications for settlement processing of electronic money, debit cards, and credit cards with a single apparatus.